La hora del cuento para un viajero del tiempo
by Timetravelerfromthepastfuture
Summary: One Shot: Historia corta de una escena encantadora entre padre e hijo. Cornelius le cuenta a su hijo, Wilbur su historia favorita. Una historia donde le habla de un viajero del tiempo y un niño llamado Lewis. El lazo padre e hijo se hará más fuerte al conocer el pasado de Cornelius, la vida de Lewis.


¡Hola mundo!

Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia, me encanta la película "Meet the Robinsons" o como la conozco en mi país "La Familia del Futuro".

Leí sus reviews y como bien dicen, había algunos errores de edición y confusión entre dos personajes (que amablemente me hicieron ver) y pude corregirlo para que fuera mejor esta pequeña historia. La cual redacté de forma rápida para poder compartirla con ustedes en esta página, ya tenía muchos años con la idea del fic y por una u otra razón jamás publiqué, pero por fin llegó el día en que viera la luz.

Me inspiré mucho en la relación padre-hijo que se y estoy segura, Lewis y Wilbur podrán llegar a tener, una vez que Lewis comprendiera cual era su propósito, así como el de los errores de su hijo, además creo que de verdad entre estos dos personajes, sobre todo por parte de Lewis, existiría una gran conexión con su hijo, por haberlo conocido tiempo atrás.

De verdad espero les guste mucho y que pueda leer sus ideas, pues no conozco a mucha gente que ame esta película, sobre todo de habla hispana y en específico ded mi país, México.

Denle mucho amor a esta historia y próximamente, les dejaré un link para que puedan leerlo en otro formato. Espérenlo muy pronto.

Los dejo para que lean

* * *

 **La hora del cuento para un viajero del tiempo.**

 **One Shot by Kari**

El dueño de Industrias Robinson era un gran inventor, del cual se le han atribuido muchos avances científicos, pero su mayor aporte tanto para la ciencia como la tecnología es la máquina del tiempo. Había recibido un premio Nobel por aquel invento y solo se sabía que había hecho una.

¿De verdad podríamos creer eso?

Mucho se rumoraba, mucho se decía de aquel hombre y su familia.

Sobre todo de la familia Robinson. Unos excéntricos, unos locos de atar, que tenían miles de aparatos y máquinas escondidas en esa enorme casa, que anteriormente era un abandonado observatorio.

¿Qué es lo que ocultarían esas paredes?

Eso era un misterio para el resto del mundo, lo único que quedaba por hacer era solo sacar conclusiones diversas, rumores que solo se basaban en leyendas urbanas, y chismes que no era ni la mitad de certero que la propia máquina del tiempo.

Aquel hombre por muy inusual que pueda parecer, era el más normal de toda su familia, además de su esposa Frany claro, la cual solo había hecho cantar a las ranas, y no cualquier croa, los había hecho una gran banda de Jazz, de la cual, su rana principal y favorita llamada Frankie era el vocalista principal. Este matrimonio tenía un hijo llamado Wilbur, pelinegro como su madre a quien querían con todo el corazón.

Los padres del científico, ellos sí que estaban locos. Lucille, la abuela era una mujer con el cabello color rosado, como un algodón de azúcar recién sacado de la máquina de dulce quien ayudaba a su esposo, junto con todos los demás habitantes, a buscar la dentadura del abuelo, cuyo paradero no era la boca de su esposo, siempre la perdía y si no fuera porque su cabeza la tenía pegada al cuello, ya la hubiese perdido de forma física hace mucho tiempo también. Bud, o como mejor era conocido, abue Bud, siempre había vestido con la ropa al revés, con el trasero por delante, la corbata en la espalda y en su cabeza calva, había una carita feliz dibujada con un plumón indeleble en su nuca. "Se lo que piensas, me he puesto la ropa al revéz, claro que no, mi cuerpo es el que lo está". Si eso no era ser un lunático, Cornelius debe ser el que lo estuviera.

Los hermanos del abuelo, no eran la excepción y Joe y Fritz eran bastante peculiares, empezando por mencionar que Fritz estaba casado con una… ¿Marioneta? Y aún así, tener dos hijos, Talulah y Lazlo… ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Esa parte era sorprendente, ambos niños eran regañados por un muñeco de madera, controlado por su padre y él, con una técnica de ventriloquía bastante mala, daba vida a su madre-muñeca llamada Petunia. Joe por el otro lado, era un hombre gordo y grande, que no hacía otra cosa más que ver televisión, sentado en un cómodo sillón reclinable y si piensas que Fritz era el más afortunado, Joe si que lo era, pues su esposa, sí, así como lo lees, su esposa Billy era una gran fan de los trenes de juguete y poseía uno a tamaño real que daba la vuelta a toda la casa y era guardado en una habitación totalmente ideada para aquel juguete. Billy era amable, muy atrevida y sin duda amaba a Joe, a pesar de estar todo el día pegado al televisor (a menos que estuviera comiendo en el comedor una deliciosa tostada con mantequilla de maní y Jalea, su comida favorita).

La familia de Frany era feliz en esa casa, adoraban aquella atmósfera que era una gran fiesta a todas horas. Gastón con sus prácticas peligrosas de acrobacia con un cañón, así como otros objetos de su propia creación, en su mayoría más cañones, para arrojar cualquier cosa que el deseara, hasta comida, que con su hermana Frany adoraba tener, las perdía, pero eran cosas que sin duda disfrutaba. Art, con la expansión de los humanos a otras partes de la galaxia, había logrado tener un empleo de repartidor de pizzas intergaláctico, algo completamente nuevo pero que era muy bien pagado y que además podía darse el lujo de conocer tantos planetas y lugares inimaginables, lo mejor de todo, es que no tardaba días perdido en el espacio. Los primos Talulah y Lazlo vestían de forma extravagante y así como los demás integrantes, tenían sus aficiones, Talulah de portar sombreros con forma de edificios y Lazlo de hacer pinturas express con uno de los inventos familiares, que hacía obras de arte en cuestión de segundos.

Una de las partes, más extrañas de la familia, eran los gemelos Spike y Dimitri que en lugar de personas, parecían topos en la tierra. Ellos confundían a cualquiera que pisara la mansión al momento de tocar uno de los timbres, perteneciente a cada uno de los gemelos, ambos tenían un marcador en el que ellos registraban el número de personas que tocaban el timbre, una competencia que solo ellos tenían y que jamás tendría un final.

Y quien mejor para recibirte en la puerta a la hora de decidir visitar esta familia: Un mayordomo-pulpo era quien atendía la entrada llamado Lefty y si no te asustaba, podía ser un agradable "persona", o tal vez mascota... Pero sin duda, lo más normal de ellos era el robot personal llamado Carl, flacucho y metálico que podía ser un gran amigo y confidente... Claro, un robot con emociones...

Eso no cabría jamás en la mente de las personas ajenas a la familia, a las personas que de lejos conocían a Cornelius y que por mucho esfuerzo que hicieran, jamás lograrían acercarse a la realidad entre rumores, de lo que los Robinsons eran.

Todos ellos eran la familia Robinson y quien había iniciado ese legado había sido el inventor Cornelius, él tenía una asombrosa historia que contar, una historia que parecería ser un invento total, algo fuera de lo común, y de no ser porque quien se la contó fue su propio hijo tiempo atrás, así es, su hijo del futuro, a quien conoció cuando él era un niño, suena algo rebuscado, algo difícil de explicar… Pero de no haber sido por aquel niño ególatra y con dones de mando, pensaría que aquello solo sería un loco sueño... Pero esa historia ustedes ya la conocen. O por lo menos los que sabemos quienes realmente son.

Esa misma historia era la que todas las noches su hijo, el pequeño Wilbur le hacía contarle. Siempre ocurría de la misma forma, alterando de vez en cuando el orden, como la de aquella noche en que por primera vez Frany, su esposa, escuchó por primera vez.

* * *

Wilbur que en ese entonces, era un pequeño de 5 años, había terminado sus deberes escolares, los cuales consistían de unas planas de algunas letras y colores en un cuaderno, tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y como cualquier niño a esa edad, lo que más amaba hacer era jugar. Su madre, Frany corría detrás de él para atraparlo, era demasiado curioso y aventurero, y de una u otra forma, el niño siempre encontraba una manera de colarse por los salones de la casa, escabullirse por los tubos transportadores para poder llegar al garaje, su lugar favorito.

Lo era, porque siempre veía de esa forma a su padre trabajar y en algunas ocasiones, si su padre se lo permitía, podía ayudarlo en la construcción de algún invento o artefacto nuevo. El garage era el lugar donde su padre tenía todo, donde ponía las cosas y objetos que ya habían sido revisados, que ya estaban terminados y listos para salir a que el mundo exterior los conociera. Era algo que le gustaba ver a Wilbur, pero era más el poder ver a su padre, siempre prestándole atención a aquellas máquinas, prefería verlo tantas veces así, hasta que Cornelius lo descubriera y un ataque de cosquillas lo atrapara por la espalda.

\- ¡Wilbur! – gritó Frany al encontrar a su hijo escondido en uno de los prototipos de la máquina del tiempo. - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes estar aquí?

Por más que Frany lo intentaba, siempre era ignorada, no de mala fe por parte de su hijo, porque era tanta su curiosidad y su necesidad de estar ahí que no podía hacer nada, ella lo sabía y también era por eso que le permitía estar ahí, era como si Wilbur supiera lo que pasaba, como si él ya hubiera vivido esos momentos. Era como ver a otra persona en su hijo, o tal vez ella veía reflejado en ese niño a su joven esposo, lleno de sueños, lleno de curiosidad y lleno de metas por cumplir.

\- ¡Mamá! Estoy muy ansioso, me muero de ganas de usar esta máquina. – Wilbur aún estaba dentro de uno de los prototipos con las manos en el volante, que no sabía si estaba acabado o no, pero deseaba poder conducir. Sentado en el sillón principal y con sus dedos apretados, hacía girar el volante, Wilbur lo movía de izquierda a derecha, simulando que podía realmente conducir aquel aparato.

Frany había llegado justo a tiempo para sacarlo de ahí, antes de que se atreviera a tocar algún botón.

\- Ojalá fueras tan afortunado jovencito. – le dijo Frany con dulzura cargándolo para sacarlo de aquella máquina. – Quien prueba estas máquinas es tu padre. Eso bien lo sabes.

\- Pero yo se usarla mamá. – La seguridad del niño había sorprendido a su madre. Pero así son los niños, sin miedo a nada, sin temor a equivocarse, pero ese no era un buen momento, pudo haber pasado algo más.

\- Claro que si hijo. Podrás usarla cuando esté lista.

\- ¡Pero quiero ir ahora! – Wilbur quien estaba ahora en el suelo del garaje, se cruzó de brazos y golpeó una hoja de papel que estaba hecho bolita como muestra de su decepción. También había hecho un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Y dime a dónde quieres ir? ¿Quieres conocer al presidente George Washington? – Frany que no sabía de las aventuras de su hijo, preguntó inocentemente, esperando una misma respuesta por parte del niño.

\- No mamá

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Quiero ir a ver Lewis. – Frany miró a su hijo con un aire melancólico, hacía tantos años que no escuchaba ese nombre: Lewis. Pero más extraño le pareció que su hijo conociera ese nombre. Por lo menos ella, jamás le había hablado de él. ¿Podría ser que su padre lo hubiera hecho?

\- ¿Conoces a Lewis, Wilbur? – Estaba atónita. No podía creerlo aún.

\- Pero claro que lo conozco mamá. Tú también lo conoces – Frany abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

\- ¡Es papá! – Gritó el niño al escuchar la puerta del garaje abrirse. Frany lo vio echarse a correr a los brazos de su esposo, quien había regresado de uno de sus viajes de negocio.

"Lewis".

Hacía tantos años que no llamaba a su esposo como antes lo había conocido, aquel chico que en una feria de ciencias escolar, había terminado ganando más que el primer lugar, había ganado una familia, había logrado ser adoptado. Un sueño que para el joven de trece años, parecía haberse esfumado, que parecía haberse ido, pero ese día, Lucille y Bud habían hecho realidad aquellas esperanzas.

\- Frany este niño es imposible – decía Cornelius, teniendo a Wilbur en su espalda, pero sin parar de reír. No había algo mejor que tener a su hijo de esa forma.

\- Salió igual de testarudo que su madre, lo siento. – dijo Frany dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa que cubría con una mano.

\- ¡Papá mi mamá no se acuerda de Lewis! – Wilbur se había llevado los lentes de su padre a sus ojos, que a través del cristal parecían enormes ojos de rana.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto hijo, tu madre conoce a la perfección a Lewis. – Y devolvió a Frany un guiño de ojo como señal de que le siguiera la corriente. Frany lo conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Cuándo tendrás lista la máquina del tiempo papá? – Los ojos de Wiblur parecían iluminarse más que de costumbre cuando hablaba de ello.

\- Aún quedan algunas pruebas por hacer, pero trataré de hacer que quede lista. – Eso era algo improbable pero Cornelius no podía decirle a Wilbur que tardaría más de lo que ellos hubiesen pensado, el prototipo a penas y estaba probado.

La máquina tenía muchísimos fallos, muchísimos problemas y no había algo aún que la hiciera arrancar del todo. Había sido muy pronto el decirle a Wilbur que estaría lista en poco tiempo, porque ni él mismo sabía en qué momento lo lograría tener. Ese proyecto se había vuelto tan ambicioso para el mismo Cornelius que no había dejado de pensar en esa idea desde hace tantos años. Una noche él despertó sudando, con tantas ideas en la cabeza que era imposible no dejar de verlas brotar por doquier en la habitación. Frany se había asustado en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Cornelius levantarse de golpe de la cama. Pero también sabía que si no lograba escribir o dibujar lo que había visto en sus sueños, no volvería a dormir, por lo menos esa noche, tranquilo.

 _¡Necesito viajar ahora!_

Era lo que había dicho al momento de despertar.

 _¡Necesito hacerlo ahora!_

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un escritorio que tenía casi en frente de su cama, tomó algunas hojas y lo primero que pudo alcanzar a ver que podía pintar sobre aquellas hojas de papel para empezar a trazar y dejar un boceto.

\- ¿Ahora? – Frany quien vestía un bata en el momento que se levantó y encendió la luz, se acercó a Cornelius. – ¿Y a dónde irás? – Sabía que no podía ser tan severo lo que pasaba pues Cornelius habría ido corriendo al garaje y se hubiese despedido de ella. Pero eso no ocurrió.

\- Debo viajar en el tiempo. Debo ver a Lewis.

* * *

Wilbur fue llevado a la cama por su padre esa noche.

El niño parecía estar más emocionado de lo normal, pues pronto podría conocer al famoso Lewis. Ese Lewis del que su padre le hablaba cada noche, un chico que le había prometido conocer en cuanto tuviera lista esa máquina del tiempo. ¡Ya no podía esperar más!

Wilbur estaba tan consciente que ese niño no era como él, que no era como su padre, que era diferente, que era muy especial y por las palabras que su padre le decía, le encantaba la idea de que pudiera no ser de su tiempo, eso era lo que más le encantaba a Wilbur. Podría haber amistades por correos electrónicos, podría haber amistades a distancia que por medio de una computadora, podrían conocerse, pero nunca se sabía de un amigo que estuviera lejos, tan lejos que la distancia pudiera medirse en tiempo, no precisamente en horas, sino en años.

\- ¡Papá por favor! – Wilbur saltaba en la cama de un lado a otro, ya con su piyama puesta.

\- De acuerdo de acuerdo Wilbur, pero por favor métete primero a la cama. – Rápidamente Wilbur se metió entre las sábanas y las cobijas para acomodar su cabeza en la almohada.

\- Estoy listo papá.

\- Bueno Wil, ¿Por dónde quieres empezar hoy? ¿Qué te gustaría que te contara?

\- Todo papá, desde el principio, sabes que esa es mi historia favorita.

Cornelius no se había dado cuenta, pero esa noche su hijo no era el único espectador de tan dulce escena y también no era el único que podría escuchar la historia favorita del pequeño Robinson. Frany estaba parada recargada en la puerta que daba entrada a la habitación, esperando a su esposo, pero el escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Lewis salido de la boca de su hijo, la había hecho interesarse en lo que su esposo le contaba a su hijo y decidió esperar ahí.

\- Hace muchos años, había un niño que conocí cuando estaba en el orfanato, lo conocía bastante bien, era un niño muy solitario, nadie lo entendía, ni si quiera su compañero de cuarto sabía que le gustaba, cual era su comida favorita, o sabor de helado favorito. Pero había algo que todos notábamos que lo hacía totalmente feliz, eso era inventar. Le encantaba inventar cosas nuevas, cosas impensables, pero que de una u otra forma, lograban funcionar, o por lo menos lo intentaba. – Wilbur lo miraba con tanta atención que realmente parecía que podía ver la mente de su padre al contarle aquella historia. – Pero había algo que no podía inventar y que el destino no le había concedido tener, una familia.

\- Eso es muy triste papá

\- Lo se hijo, por eso tu debes valorar y amar a la que tu tienes hoy.

\- Yo te quiero mucho, a ti, a mamá y a los abuelos.

\- ¿Y tus tíos? – Miró severamente a Wilbur

\- ¡Claro que si! También a los tíos, Art, Gatón y a mis otros tíos

\- Eso me parece muy bien. ¿Podemos continuar?

\- Por favor papá.

\- Llegó un momento en que comenzó a desesperarse, pues llegaría el día en que cumpliría 13 años, y sería más difícil el adoptar a un adolescente. Pero, desués de su rechazo número 124, decidió que si no sería adoptado, él encontraría a su familia. Su mamá lo había dejado ahí hace 13 años, la directora y la que en ese entonces se había convertido en la persona más cercana a Lewis, Mildred, le había contado lo que había pasado con su mamá. Pensaba que no podría ser mala, que tal vez ella aún lo amaba y que, si se reencontraban, desearía tenerlo de vuelta en su vida. Así que decidió hacer una máquina para hacerle traer esos recuerdos que se encontraban en lo más profundo de su interior, no de su corazón sino de su mente, esa máquina le haría encontrar a su mamá. Logró hacer que funcionara después de muchísimos intentos y la llevó a una gran feria de ciencias. Sin embargo, esa máquina no resulto del todo bien y entro en un fuerte enojo con él mismo. Hasta que un niño muy extraño lo visitó.

\- ¡Esa es mi parte favorita papá! – brincó de la cama Wilbur.

\- Ese niño misterioso era un viajero del tiempo que lo llevó a conocer a una loca familia, a una familia igual de extraña que él pero ellos no se encontraban en su tiempo. Ellos venían del futuro. - dijeron al unisono ambos chicos de la habitación.

\- Ellos no se llevaban muy bien del todo pues aquel niño extraño era testarudo y bastante creído y estaba bastante emocionado por mostrarle su tiempo para así animar a Lewis pero Lewis por el contrario, estaba triste y desanimado porque su invento no había funcionado. No sentía confianza de él mismo. Pero ese niño logró levantarle los ánimos.

Frany quien seguía escuchando, comenzó a darse cuenta de quien hablaba su esposo.

\- Por favor papá, pása a la parte del revoltijo de tiempo

\- De acuerdo. Ellos habían hecho lo posible porque su familia no notara que Lewis venía del pasado. Pero no pudieron esconderlo del todo. En cuanto lo descubrieron, Lewis quien ya se sentía parte de aquella familia, se sintió traicionado y engañado por el niño. Su estadía en aquella época había provocado que desapareciera ese niño y solo quedaba en Lewis poder arreglar ese espacio de tiempo que se había comenzado a alterar, así que arregló la máquina del tiempo y salvó a toda la familia del futuro.

\- ¡Es mi héroe Lewis! - Gritó Wilbur lanzando su almohada al techo y esta cayó en la cara de su padre.

\- Es nuestro héroe - decía Cornelius con la almohada en la cara con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ese niño papá?

\- Bueno, después de que su tiempo fuera reestablecido, ayudó a Lewis a regresar a su época. Gracias a ese enredo, Lewis y el niño se hicieron los mejores amigos.

\- Papá – interrumpió por un momento Wilbur a su padre.

\- ¿Qué sucede Wil?

\- ¿Tu yo seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos verdad?

\- Siempre lo seremos Wil, siempre lo seremos.

\- Y alguna vez, podré conocer a Lewis. ¿Verdad? En cuanto la máquina esté lista.

\- Así será hijo. Ahora es momento de que duermas.

Ambos se abrazaron al terminar la historia. Frany alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de su pequeño hijo a su padre: "Te quiero mucho papi"

\- Y yo a ti mi pequeño Wilbur.

¿Cómo era posible que Cornelius le contara sobre él mismo? ¿Cómo podría ser posible que él supiera todo a estas alturas?

Esa historia no podía ser más que un invento de Cornelius para que su hijo conociera su pasado. Y así mismo él valorara su presente. Pero había algo en aquella historia que le parecía real.

Tal vez había sido la forma en que Cornelius había dicho a detalle cada uno de los sucesos, o tal vez era que Wilbur también sabía a qué se refería su padre. Pero algo había, había sido algo muy especial lo que se había formado entre ellos, más allá de ser un lazo de sangre, en verdad Wilbur estaba seguro de sus palabra. Él realmente amaba a su padre.

Cornelius salió de la habitación dejando a Wilbur en la cama ya dormido e inmediatamente miró a Frany que lo esperaba en la entrada del cuarto del niño.

\- Lo has escuchado todo ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas contarle de esa forma a tu hijo sobre ti? ¿No te parece que es muy fantástico y tan fuera de lo común? Dime ¿qué harás el día que quiera conocer realmente a Lewis?

\- No estoy mintiendo Frany y de ser así, si Wilbur lo quiere conocer, él lo hará, no será impedimento nada para él.

\- Pero es un cuento, todo ha sido un cuento para dormir.

\- Los cuentos pueden parecer reales para un niño, es por eso que él puede creer en cualquier cosa que desee, pero no se, puede que haya una parte de verdad en el cuento que le relato cada noche. Puede que, ese niño del futuro sea el propio Wilbur.

Frany no entendía por completo lo que Cornelius decía, pero había algo en la sonrisa de Cornelius y en la de Wilbur que la hacía sentir tranquila y en paz.

Fuera verdad o una mentira piadosa, como la que los padres dicen al hablar del conejo de pascual, al hablar de Papá Noel o el hada de los dientes, le hacía sentir tranquila que por una parte Wilbur crecería con ganas de aprender, con muchas ganas de conocer el mundo y el valorar a su familia le haría ser un gran niño.

Esa noche Wilbur soñó siendo él quien llevaba a Lewis en la máquina del tiempo a conocer a su mamá, soñó que se reencontraban y que eran una familia de nuevo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en el rostro del niño. De ese futuro viajero del tiempo.


End file.
